¿A qué me lo dices?
by PattyAM
Summary: One-shot. Basado en el poema de Becquer "¿A qué me lo dices?" ¿Qué es lo que Freddie piensa realmente sobre Sam? ¿qué es lo que siente? ¡Todo está aquí!


**¡Hola! Bueno , realmente tenía muchas ganas de hacer un one-shot , y estaba yo leyendo "Rimas y leyendas de Becquer"... (ya sabéis , "hoy la he visto y me ha mirado") bueno , el caso es que tuve una idea y tenía que escribirla. Ahora mismo son las tres y media de la mañana cuando empiezo a escribir esto... lo sé ¿que hago escribiendo a estas horas? bueno , no tengo sueño y mis padres están de viaje , con lo cual... ¡también estoy viendo Art Attack! bueno , no presto mucha atención , pero , ¿que esperábais? a las tres y media de la mañana no hay una programación demasiado buena U.u**

**Pero en fin , este fic está basado en la poesía "¿A qué me lo dices?" de Becquer , porque me parece que tiene una semejanza con lo que Freddie puede pensar de Sam , pero solo al final podréis ver la relación con la poesía.**

**Advertencia: Reflexiones por doquier ¡pocos diálogos! , punto de vista de Freddie y... ¡Ah , e iOmg no ocurrió! Pero realmente , creo que vale la pena leer. En fin , tú decides ¿no? **

¿Por qué? —pensó Freddie pasándose la mano por el cabello.—¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser así? , ¿por que ELLA tiene que ser así?

Estaba frustrado , estaba confuso , extrañado , confundido... ¡desesperado incluso! aunque por encima de todo... estaba enamorado , hasta las trancas , y , ¿de quién? de quien nunca podría haberlo imaginado. De su amiga y enemiga , Sam Puckett... sí , la chica que desde siempre le había acosado , humillado , rebajado... la lista de adjetivos era interminable , pero sin embargo , el sentimiento seguía ahí , oprimiendo el pecho de Freddie con fuerza , y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Las cosas habían sucedido así , pues había pasado de su amor infantil por la dulce Carly , a su complicado y a ratos no deseado amor por la ruda Sam , la que no se lo ponía muy fácil , la verdad. Pero llegados a este punto , Freddie no podía más. Tenía que confesarle su amor o explotaría. No podía seguir guardándose ese sentimiento para sí mismo. Él sabía que las posibilidades de que Sam no le rechazara eran de una entre un millón , pero sin embargo , tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que decírselo y pronto.

Por eso , decidió hacerlo esta mañana. Se plantó frente a ella , aspiró una bocanada de aire y , sacando fuerzas de donde no sabía que las tenía , se lo soltó , así sin más

_"Oye Sam , sé que esto te va a parecer raro , pero quiero que sepas que lo digo completamente en serio , de veras" la chica solo se limitó a mirarlo alzando las cejas , pero asintió para que continuara y , a continuación , sacó una chuleta que estaba haciendo en la mini parrilla de dentro de su taquilla y , con aire aburrido empezó a mordisquearlo. Freddie suspiró , sabía que ella no se lo iba a poner fácil , así que , ya mentalizado de lo que podría ser un rechazo en toda regla , seguido de múltiples burlas , y un puñetazo en el hombro , comenzó a hablar _

_"Últimamente he estado pensando mucho en nosotros" Sam hizo un amago de sonrisa cuando Freddie pronunció la palabra 'nosotros' el chico no supo como interpretar eso , por lo que , continuó "Creo que tú y yo hemos avanzado mucho en eso de aprender a apreciarnos , y quiero que sepas que yo no te odio. La mayor parte del tiempo" añadió también. La rubia sacudió la cabeza mientras sonreía y , por primera vez en toda la conversación , decidió decir algo_

_"Lo sé , y yo tampoco te odio. La mayor parte del tiempo" le imitó manteniendo la sonrisa en los labios_

_"Bien , porque quiero que sepas... quiero que sepas que..." pero no pudo terminar de hablar , cuando ella le interrumpió_

_"Que me quieres , me amas , ¡que estás loco por mí! , lo sé" dijo permaneciendo inmóvil , pero no más que él , que se había quedado congelado. Abrió la boca pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue balbucear , no era capaz de articular ningún sonido ininteligible _

_"Es obvio , no hay más que verte balbucear , de todas formas , ¿que creías , que esto es como las películas , en la que la ingenua chica no se da cuenta que su mejor amigo está enamorado de ella? Las cosas no funcionan así" dijo poniéndose las manos en las caderas_

_"Y bueno... ¿no tienes nada que decir , aunque sea para mal?" ella puso los ojos en blanco_

_"Sí , Freddie , tengo algo que decirte" paró durante un instante , que a mí me pareció como una eternidad "No esperes que salte a tus brazos así como así. Como he dicho antes , esto no funciona así , mamá escoge las reglas..." comentó dando un paso hacia el chico con una sonrisa socarrona _

_"¿Y cuales son las reglas?" pregunté cruzando los brazos con firmeza. Ella sonrío_

_"Primero , nada de cursilerías ni cosas convencionales ¿me oyes? si te atreves a tirar piedras a mi ventana , regalarme flores en San Valentín , o besarme en el umbral de mi puerta nada más llevarme a casa después de una cita... te romperé un brazo" Freddie tragó saliva , y asintió_

_"Bien , nos vemos" contestó la rubia cerrando su taquilla y dejando al chico con una evidente confusión en todo su rostro. Cuando reaccionó , se dio la vuelta hacia Sam , que ya se dirigía a clase a través de los pasillos llenos de estudiantes , y gritó:_

_"¡Sam , espera! ¿qué has querido decir con eso?" exclamó desde unos metros de distancia. La rubia , aun caminando , se encogió de hombros y , con una sonrisa , siguió caminando..._

Freddie no alcanzaba ha comprender si al final ella lo había rechazado o no. No estaba seguro , pero lo que le extrañaba es que Sam no se hubiera burlado de él , y , más importante aun , que ella no le hubiera agredido...

Y por eso era por lo que estaba tan frustrado. Además de que ella no le dejó muy claras sus intenciones , el hecho de que Sam fuera una persona dificil de leer , impredecible y sobre todo , orgullosa , no ayudaba mucho , que se dijera. Porque — se dijo Freddie— además de tremendamente orgullosa , ella es impulsiva , engañosa , a veces cruel , vana y caprichosa...; pero... ¡es tan hermosa!

Entonces un mensaje le llegó a su teléfono móvil. Lo cogió y pudo ver el nombre de la chica en la que había pasado pensando la última media hora (y , también los últimos dos meses...) en la pantalla. Abrió el mensaje y comenzó a leer

_"Tú y yo , esta noche. Pásame a recoger a las 20:00 al apartamento de Carly , ni se te ocurra llevar rayas , y... Benson , no olvides la regla ;)"_

_Sam_

Freddie despegó la vista de la pantalla y , dejando a un lado que ella había incluido un guiño en el mensaje , sonrío felizmente y se dejó caer en su cama , pensando en ella , pensando en Sam.

**RIMA XXXIX**

**¿A qué me lo dices? Lo sé: es mudable,  
>es altanera y vana y caprichosa,<br>antes que el sentimiento de su alma  
>brotará el agua de la estéril roca. <strong>

**Sé que en su corazón, nido de sierpes,  
>no hay una fibra que al amor responda:<br>que es una estatua inanimada...; pero...  
>¡es tan hermosa!<strong>

** Becquer "¿A qué me lo dices?" Rimas y leyendas**

**Espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado , es mi primer one-shot. ¡Son las 5:15 de la mañana! ahora mismo acabo de escribir , y bueno , creo que me voy ya a dormir...**

**¿Review? :)**


End file.
